For The Love Of Wemma
by JaymaIsMagical
Summary: Will and Emma's journey. *This is the first fanfiction I have ever wrote.*
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of school and a new start. Emma and Will have been friends for an EXTREMELY long time, but this year it will change. They can't keep their eyes off of each other every time they see each other they feel as if brand new, with Emma's big, huge Bambi doe eyes and Will's spread eagle smile they are truly in love.

The teacher's lounge was filled with every teacher greeting the others however, Emma goes straight back into the back of the lounge where her and Will usually sit. Will comes walking in and Emma's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. As soon as he pulls out the chair he greets Emma by saying, "How is everything coming along?" she responds, "It's extremely busy, but it should calm down after this week. How are things with you?" he says, "Everything is just fine. I am just excited for Glee club, I figured out what I can do this year!"

Emma loves glee club as much as Will, but he is always talking about, which is great, but she wanted to talk about them. After Emma thinks about all this, Will all of a sudden stopped talking about Glee and asked her, "Emma, I want to ask you a question." she says, "Alright, what is it?" he starts saying, "We-ell, ummm, how should I put this? I really like you and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with me?" Emma was shocked, but replied saying, "Umm, we-ell, I-I, Of Course!" "Alright, I will see you later tonight!"

Will walked back to his class and Emma walked back to her office, Will feeling accomplished and Emma feeling tearfully, happy! That night Will and Emma go to dinner they ate, chatted, and even talked about a relationship. Will liked Emma and of course, Emma loved Will. They were officially a couple.

Will can finally call Emma his, and Emma can finally call him hers!


	2. Chapter 2

After a few months of dating they are never seen separated, except in school, and are always holding hands and kissing. Most staff members and students are always thinking "Why are they not married yet?," but Will and Emma know why, it's because they, basically Emma, want to take things slow however, Will wants to ask Emma something tonight and that is to move in together.

Will loves Emma so much that she would do anything for her even if that includes waiting for her forever. That night he set up a romantic dinner, at her house for just her and himself, before she got home. She walked in the door with a surprise look on her face and she smelled the wonderful food that Will was cooking and her whole face lit up. Will greeted her at the door and kissed her. "What are you doing?" she asked him "Just making a romantic dinner for my wonderful, amazing, and gorgeous girlfriend." They kissed again but longer than usual.

They walk over to the table and Will pulls out her sit like a gentlemen then, sits down in his sit. After they ate and chatted about their day Will finally asked her, "So, what do you think about living together?" Her face lit up again and she smiled and said, "I would love that!" He then went on and said, "Alright, so will you move in with me?" She was so happy and emotionally that all she could do was nod. Will got up, walked over to her sit, and then kissed her.

They stood there kissing and hugging for about 5 minutes and started discussing when they were going to move Emma in. Emma kept saying, "I don't care, whenever you want to!" Will finally made a decision and said, "How about this weekend, Em? We will have more time to get everything arranged than we would in the school week." Emma agreed on Will's statement, and then they started watching a romantic movie with Emma sitting in between Will's legs.


	3. Chapter 3

Will helps Emma move into his apartment they start having fun then they get distracted by looking at each other and falling in love all over again with each other? After moving boxes and arranging everything all day they were exhausted and decided to sit on the couch and watch a movie. When they almost fell asleep Will jumps up and starts making dinner for the two of them.

After dinner they head into the bedroom and start having chats with Emma cuddle into Will's big, strong arms. They start talking about sectionals and Will starts saying how the New Directions are going to do amazing during this whole competition, but Will then asked Emma "Hey Em, Do you want to come with me to every competition this year?" She smiles and says, "Of course I will join you!"

It all ended when they kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Will and Emma were getting ready for school. Emma was in the shower and Will was cooking. Will has been thinking for weeks how to purpose to Emma; he wanted it to be the most amazing thing he has ever done and plus, this is going to change her life and he wanted it to be spectacular for her.

Emma enters the kitchen and walks over to Will "Good morning, Handsome!" Will turns around "Good Morning, my gorgeous, Em!" then they kissed. Emma asks, "What's for breakfast?" "Well, I made a special breakfast for you which consist of all different categories just the way you like it." "Aww, thanks honey!"

They were off to school linking hands in the car, linking hands into the school building, and a kiss at Emma's office when Will says, "Don't have anything planned for tonight, I have something planned already." She smiled and walked into her office.

Will was holding a glee club meeting all day and everyone was curious why he did that for. Will walked into the choir room to see everyone there like he said. " why are we in here all day, not that I am complaining or anything?" said, Finn, "I have an announcement to make" Will continued "I am planning on purposing to Em- I mean tonight." Rachel's eyes lit up and said, "Really?! Omg, that's amazing!" then the other members just said, "Congratulations, we are so happy for you!" Will told them Thank You and asked them what he should do. Some suggested to sing to her, but he wanted it more spectacular than that so, he said, "If you can think of something for me to do along with singing than please let me know."

All day long the Glee club came up with several different things like Sitting and singing a ballad, Dancing and Singing, Walking along side of her while singing, Swimming and Singing, and much more. Will liked every idea, but he wasn't sure. He kept thinking and thinking then he got the idea to take her to Kings Island, Which was in Cincinnati, and purpose to her there. It was a perfect idea. Will thanked the Glee kids for helping, even though he didn't choose their ideas and walked to Emma's office.

"Hey, Em. You ready to go?" "I am ready for anything! So, where are we going?" "You will see." "Will, you know I hate surprises." "Em, if I say it then, it won't be as fun!" She nodded and walked with him. They got in the car and went off when they arrived Emma was confused "Kings Island? Why are we here?" "So we can have some fun!" "Alright, but I refuse to go on any Roller Coaster"

They got into the park, Will had the ring in his pocket, he thought that since Emma hated Roller Coasters that he wouldn't lose the ring. Will convinced her to go on this roller coaster "The Racer" because he was going to purpose on the top of the lift hill. He already talked to the person operating it and they said they would do it. Emma was scared but since she had Will she would be fine. Will held on to her then at the top of the lift hill it stopped everyone was confused, except for Will, then he pulled the ring out of his pocket and starred at Emma and said, "Em, I have loved you since day 1. You're the only true love for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you so, will you marry me?" just as he said it the song "We Found Love was being sung by the glee club on microphones she responded saying, "oh, Will. Of course, I will. Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" they kissed and Will hung on to the ring until the ride was over. When it was over he helped Emma off and put the ring on her finger and kissed again. Emma was so happy and so was Will.

Emma and Will in love forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Will and Emma are getting married today! Will is anxious, Emma on the other hand is nervous. She is afraid that the married won't last, but in her heart she knows that it will last. All she has to do is walk down the aisle and say, "I Do." Emma is no anxious and wants to get it over with.

At the end of the aisle was Will wearing his black tux, Black shoes, and black tie anxiously waiting for his beautiful soon-to-be wife, Emma. Becky Jackson was the flower girl and the bridesmaids were the glee girls and her maid of honor was her sister. The glee guys were escorting the glee girls and they finally made it to the end now, it was Emma's turn. She walked in, Will saw her and started crying her pale skin was glowing, her white dress fit perfectly, and her red hair was a half up-half down do.

She finally made it to the end and Will whispers to Emma "You're so beautiful!" Emma blushes and they went on. Will couldn't stand not to be married to this woman for much longer so he asked, "Can we just skip to the 'I Do's'?" Everybody laughed and they said yes, they could skip. "Will Schuester, do you take Emma Pillsbury to be your wife?" "I Do." "Emma, do you take Will to be your husband?" She waits a minute and thinks then she says, "I Do" "You may kiss the bride!" They kissed and fell in love with each other all over again.

At the reception, all the glee kids sang songs and danced with their girlfriends and boyfriends while, Will and Emma was talking to everybody. Will finally said to Emma "I want to sing a song to you." Will placed Emma in front of the stage and he got up and started singing a song to her. At the end Emma was crying happy tears and kissed Will.

At the end of the night, they went back to the apartment since they had school Monday and plus, they were going to take their honeymoon in the summer, which is a few months away. Will picked Emma up bridal style and walked through the door and said, "Welcome home, Cinderella!" Emma looked at him and said, "You still remember that?!" "Of course, I do. I told you I loved you from day 1!" Emma giggled.

Will whispered in her ear "Emma Schuester, you are the love of my life from now until forever!"


	6. Chapter 6

It's the summer, finally, and Wemma is excited for their honeymoon! They decided to go to Florida to enjoy the sun and amazing weather. They started packing straight after the last day of school and are leaving the next morning.

Will and Emma left the next morning catching a plan, considering if they drove it would take almost 20 hours to get there. When they landed they grabbed a rental car and put their luggage in the car. They got in the car and kissed Will saying, "I love you, " "I love you too, " They were truly in love.

They made it to their beach house and decided to take a walk on the beach they saw all the kids running around having fun with their shovels and pales running into the ocean and back with a bucket of water for their sand castles. Emma thought it was adorable.

They go back into their beach house and watch a movie, but Will only has his mind on one thing and that's Emma. He starts playing with her hair, kissing her face, and starts teasing her, which then it lead into a teasing fight. They started kissing but very, very passionate, which they ended up in bed, taking each other's clothes off. Will started kissing all over her body, which made her start moaning. Emma started doing the same thing to Will.

Will kept asking her "Are you ready for it?" Emma moans "Yes, stop teasing me!" Will goes into her slowly and they start having sexual tension. All they feel is pleasure "Oh, yes Will! Keep going!" They then stopped, kissed each other passionately and fell asleep with Emma cuddled into Will's arms.

*Few weeks have passed by*

Emma gets up throwing up with tears running down her face. She hates germs and throwing up. Will wakes up and looks over to find Emma not there. He walks to the bathroom and Emma is throwing up. He helps her and she says, "I think I might be pregnant."

Later on they go to the doctor and the doctor confirms Emma is pregnant. Emma is excited but terrified and Will is extremely excited! They go home and watch a movie with Emma in between Will's legs laying on top of his body.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was a few months a long and developed a baby bump early. Every night Will sits and rubs Emma's belly talking to their blessed, unborn child. "Are you excited to find out if it's a boy or a girl tomorrow?" "Of course, Em! I have been ready since we found out you were pregnant!"

The next day they go to the doctors excited to know what the baby is. The doctor's face looked confused, but he realized what it was "Ok, Will and Emma it looks like you're having twins and... they are both girls!" Will was over excited that he almost fainted and Emma was just as excited!

*A few weeks passed*

Emma is getting bigger by the week and nobody, except for Will and Emma, knows that its twins and they want it that way. Emma still works and every day in the teacher lounge Will, Emma, and Shannon sit with each other. The trio sits there and chats but Emma had something else on her mind she was craving a cookie, but didn't want to take Will's. She asks Will "Can you get me a cookie?" Shannon and Will start laughing and Will responds, "You can have mine?" Emma says, "I don't want to take your cookie." "It's ok, Em. I brought two just in case." "Will, you're the best" then they kiss not even noticing everyone in the room.

Shannon asks "Hey Emma, how are you in that baby?" "We are just fine even though I get these weird cravings of stuff that I don't normally eat like cookies. I never eat cookies." Shannon laughs "That's the thing about pregnancy. Let me know if you need any help, I can help you." "That would be great, Shannon! Thank you! Actually, I might need your help after lunch!"

After lunch Will walked to the choir room and found his glee students. They were having a conversation about Emma. Will walks in and says, "What about ?" "There is no way is carrying one baby. She is big for how far along she is." Mercedes implied. "Guys, is only pregnant with one baby end of discussion." Puck says. "Alright" Will says, "Let's just start rehearsal."

After Glee Will and Emma meet up and Will tells her the Glee kids are up to their secret. They brushed it off and just relaxed before long they probably couldn't even relax. When they got home Will made dinner, they ate, and then Will put on music and slow danced with his gorgeous wife, who was pregnant with his baby girls.

*Few months later*

Emma was 6 months now and they still needed to get the girls' room together. Will noticed there wasn't enough room for two babies so, he brought it up to Emma and she thought the same thing. They decided to go hunt for a house that was big enough for all 4 of them and also just enough room for an expanding family. They ended up viewing a 6 bedroom house that was two stories and painted a pale pink color like a barbie dream house

"Will, it's a dream. there is room for an expanding family and the pink is so pretty, I just love it!"

Will knew what to do and that was to get this house to make Emma the happiest woman in the world! Will stated,

"We just bought the house!"

"Really, Will?! You got this house! oh, thank you so much! I love you!"

she kissed him and hugged him while looking at their new house.

*Few months later*

Emma is almost 9 months pregnant and she is so miserable. They have already moved into their new house and bought things for the girls like one pink crib, one purple crib, rocking chair, changing table, baby clothes, etc. all they had to do was just relax. Emma was on maternity leave so all she did was sit on the couch or bed and watch tv. Sometimes Will would stay home if she was under the weather or just felt miserable. As the due date started getting closer they were thinking of names

"How about the name Star? it's very unique and seems pretty good."

"Will, I like the name but our daughter shouldn't have a scientific name."

"What about Millie?"

"Too old fashioned," She replied

"How about Skye and Samantha?"

"Those are perfect! Skye Sabrina and Samantha Sophie Schuester, which we can call her Sammi."

"Em, those are gorgeous names!"

"I can't wait til they get here!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was night time and Emma couldn't sleep her baby girls were kicking so hard it kept her awake. Emma sat up, waking up Will and Will looked worried,

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Will, the girls will not stop kicking enough for me to sleep."

"What if I sing to them, Em?"

"It's Worth a shot."

Will starts singing the song he sung to Emma at their wedding reception and Emma starts to cry when the girls stopped kicking.

"Hey, it worked!"

"All three of my girls love me!"

"Ye-, Oh no!"

"What?!"

"My water just broke!"

They rushed to the hospital and Emma starts screaming at Will telling him not to leave her side and he promised her she wouldn't.

*Few hours later after labor*

Skye Sabrina Schuester was born first and Samantha Sophie Schuester was born a minute afterwards. They were both crying and healthy. Will and Emma were just glad their baby girls were healthy and here with them now so they could protect them from harm or anything. The doctor approached them and handed Skye to Emma and Samantha aka Sammi to Will. They looked at their bundles of joy and cried and said to each of them

"Welcome Skye and Sammi!"

Emma kissed Will and said,

"I love you and these girls so much! I am so glad you're my husband, that you're their dad, and that you chose me."

"Em, you're the most amazing, beautiful thing in my life along with Skye and Sammi!"

After a while Will told Emma to rest and that he would take care of them. She laid down in the hospital bed looking at her husband holding their baby girls and glaring at them the way he did her. As soon as she fell asleep Will started talking to the girls

"You're both mine and your mom's world, we will always care about you no matter what and your mom is the best mom in the world. You both look just like her: your big doe eyes, your hair, your face, just everything is her!" he kisses both of them on their foreheads.

*Released from Hospital*

Will and Emma buckle the girls in their car seats, get in the car, and drive home. Skye and Sammi were fast asleep while Will and Emma catch up on things.

Will said, "I hope it's OK that I invited both of our parents over this evening to see the girls."

"Yeah, that's fine, I just hope my parents don't freak out. I mean Skye and Sammi are gingers so I guess they shouldn't mind." Emma giggled,

"Wait, did you tell them about Skye and Sammi?"

"Actually, no. I just told them to come over for dinner."

"What time are they coming over?"

"About 6 or 7"

"Good, that gives me enough time to get ready."

After they got home, They kissed and welcome homed their daughters in the driveway. Will told Emma

"I will come get the carriers later so we can hold one of each while walking through the door."

Emma agreed and did what he said. When they walked through the door there was a banner that said, "Welcome home Emma, Skye,&Sammi." Emma burst into happy tears because she knew who it was that did that it was, her wonderful husband, Will.

Emma had a lot to do before their parents were to show up so Emma told Will, "Will, I need to go take a shower. Do you mind watching them? oh, and I don't want to put them in their cribs yet so, can you get the bassinets?"

"I don't mind at all, Em, and Of course I can go get them." They kissed before he took off and Emma waited til he got back. When he got back Emma put Sammi in one bassinet and Skye on the other. Afterwards, Emma went to go take a shower while Will was left alone with the girl.

Will put the bassinets by the couch so that he could sit down and keep an eye on them. Every time he looked at their faces a wave of emotion comes over him just like when he looks at Emma. He watched them sleep peacefully and then started talking to them

"If anyone tries to hurt you girls, I will kill them. You're both the most amazing things in my life, along with your mother. I will never, ever let anyone hurt you!"

Just then Emma walked into the living room hearing the whole thing, to see Will love them that much made her cry. Just then Will noticed Emma crying and he acted worried

"No Will, I am fine, I just heard you talk to the girls. I love you so much!"

They took the bassinets back to their bedroom, took the girls out, took them to their room, and stuck them in their own cribs, Skye's was pink and Sammi's was purple. While, placing them in the crib they accidentally woke up Sammi and she started to cry. Emma decided to stay and take care of her because she was ready for tonight so she let Will get washed up. Emma scooped up baby Sammi and held her for little while, but she was still crying. Emma then turned on the baby monitor for Skye and walked down the stairs to get Sammi a bottle. When she got back upstairs she sat in the rocking chair and fed her.

Will was ready, Emma was ready, but Emma wanted to put a good outfit on the twins. After Emma changed them she asked, "Hey Will, can you go get the carriers? I forgot about them."

"Sure thing, Em."

They put the carriers in the girls room and grabbed their bouncy chairs. They placed them on the kitchen table so they could cook, but Will and Emma kept getting distracted by them so they decided to order pizza, "I mean the only reason I invite them over here was really for the girls so, it shouldn't matter."

"Okay, Good!"

7pm came around and their parents finally showed up. They rang the doorbell, which caused Will and Emma to sit the girls in their bouncy chairs in the living room. Emma stayed in the living room and Will opened the door.

"Hey Will!"

"Hey Everyone, come on in!"

"This is a nice house." Emma's mom stated.

"It is, it was your daughter's dream house so, I had to buy it for her."

"Speaking of Emma, where is she?"

"In the living room."

They all walked into the living room when they saw Emma bouncing the girls in their bouncy chairs. They were all shocked.

"Hi Emma."

"Hi everyone!"

Just then Skye started crying. Emma picked her up and Will went to go pick up Sammi. Their parents were still trying to figure out what was going on. They didn't know Emma was ever pregnant.

"Will, Emma, did you adopt these girls?" Will's dad asked.

"Actually, they are ours. They just came home today." Will stated.

Will's mom and Emma's mom's eyes lit up when they heard the word "ours."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Will's parents exclaimed.

"We wanted it to be a surprise!"

After their conversation about the girls all the guys stood there talking about protecting them while the girls were switching the babies every now and then.

"So, Emma, what are their full names?" asked her mother.

"The oldest is Skye Sabrina Schuester the other is Samantha Sophie Schuester, but we call her Sammi."

"Those are both beautiful names." they both exclaimed.

After everyone got back together all 4 grandparents said,

"They are perfect and if you need anything just call us."

Both Will and Emma had a smile on their face looking down to see two princesses asleep in their arms.

"I guess we better put them in their cribs." Will said.

"Alright, they are pretty tired and so am I." Emma said and Will giggled.

They put Skye and Sammi in their cribs, kissed them goodnight, and walked in their room and fell asleep. They were exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma is still on maternity leave, but Will was only excused for a week after the girls were born. Will didn't want to leave Emma or the girls he still felt like they needed him, but he had to go.

Emma was already up taking care of Skye and Sammi when she heard Will's alarm clock go off. He was already dressed and in the girls room hugging and kissing Emma to say goodbye for the day. He kissed Sammi, who was in Emma's arms, and walked over to Skye's crib and leaned down and kissed her.

"I will see you later, Em. I will miss you so much, as well as the girls!"

"Alright, we will miss you too! Bye, Will!"

What Will didn't know was Emma was planning in bringing the girls to school to see everybody. At about 1pm Emma, Skye, and Sammi went to the school to see Will. Emma got out of the car, unbuckled the carriers, picked one carrier up, and then picked up the other one. She walked to the door with her purse on her shoulder and a carrier in each hand, Skye on the left and Sammi on the right.

When she got in the school she walked towards the choir room so that no one could see her. She sat the carriers on top of the piano and waited for Will. Will finally walked in surprised and shocked, he ran to her and picked her up then kissed her.

"I have missed you so much today, and I am so glad you brought the girls!"

"I thought I would surprise you and the glee club, considering they don't know that we had twins."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oh, here they come! Go hide in my office!"

Emma took the carriers and hid in her husband's office while Will was announcing a visitor.

"Great to have you back, !" Rachel said.

"It's great to be back! Oh, and we also have a visitor today!" he motioned Emma to come out. Emma came out with the two carriers and everyone was cheering to see again, but then they noticed two carriers.

"Why are there two carriers, ?" Santana asks.

Emma turns both carriers around to show the two babies.

"I knew it, I knew she was carrying more than one baby!" Mercedes exclaimed

Will and Emma laughed at the reactions.

"Well, I didn't know. I thought she was only carrying one. I guess you were right Mercedes!" Puck admitted.

"What are their names?" Quinn asked.

"The one in green is Skye Sabrina and the one in pink is Samantha Sophie, but we call her Sammi." Emma explained.

"They are just so adorable! They look just like !" Brittany said.

"We got to get back to rehearsal so, I will see you later?"

"Of course! I will be around here for a while actually so I might be back."

Emma went down the hall to the teacher's lounge and saw Shannon seating alone. Shannon didn't even notice Emma walk in until Emma said hi. Shannon looked up and smiled the biggest smile and hugged Emma. Then Emma looked down at her babies to introduce them to her but Skye started crying.

"Oh sorry, Shannon"

"That's alright, Emma. She needs her mommy. Wait, there are two carriers and two babies."

"Oh yeah, we had twin girls." Emma giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't tell anybody."

Shannon laughed, "What are their names?"

"Well, the one I am holding is Skye Sabrina Schuester and the one down there is Samantha Sophie Schuester."

"Samantha is a mouth full."

"We call her Sammi."

"Aww, that's cute. Can I hold Sammi?"

"Of course! She probably needs to be held anyway."

"They are just so perfect."

"Well, thank you!" Emma blushed and giggled.

After lunch Emma decided to hang out in her office for a while with Shannon, she opened up the door and then sat the carriers on her desk. They talked about how Emma was doing, how the girls are, and how Will is.

"Sorry, Emma. I have to go get ready for football practice, but I will see you soon and your daughters are adorable."

"Thank you, Shannon!"

After Shannon left, Emma walked to Will's Spanish class and was telling him she was going home when all of his students went crazy over the girls.

" are both of those yours?"

"Yes, they are. We had twins."

"That is so cool!"

"They are adorable!"

Both of them say, "Thank You" and they smiled at each other.

"Alright, Will I will see you at home."

They kissed and Emma left.

As soon as Emma got home she put Skye and Sammi to bed, they were exhausted from the school visit. Will came home an hour later kissing Emma and watching his daughters.

"I am so glad you came today, Em"

"Me too, Will, me too."

Will cuddled Emma into his arms while watching the girls sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Skye and Sammi are 1! Everyday Emma and Will take them to school for work and every staff member loves to play with them on their planning period, but today was different it was their first birthday! Will and Emma get both girls out if the car, Will holding one, Emma holding the other walking into the school. Everything was decorated for them, just for them.

Both, Will and Emma, were shocked by what they did for their girls. Every person told them happy birthday and either Will or Emma told them Thank you considering they can't talk yet. Will always took one with him to class and Emma always took the other to her office, but today Emma decided to keep both today.

"Alright girls, here is coloring books and crayons to keep you busy."

Emma continued on with her work and planning the twins birthday party that night.

"We will invite all the glee kids, Shannon, my parents, and Will's parents."

That seemed like enough to her, but was interrupted by the girls, who were trying to say mama and she looked up and they were both taking their first steps towards Emma. She quickly grabbed her camera, on her phone, and video tapped them the rest of the way. She leaned down and hugged both of them, saying how proud she was of them.

Later on, Will came to check on them, but to his surprise Emma was watching that video over and over again crying tears of joy. Will finally walks over to her desk and asks, "What are you watching, Em?" Emma was startled since he didn't see him walk in and she said, "Watch this." He pressed play and saw both of his daughters walking at the same time. He was proud of them, but also mad since he didn't see it first hand. He pulled Emma into a hug then went to hug the girls.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Of course we are, aren't we girls?"

They just nod and they pick the girls up to go home. They place them in the car seats and drive home. The twins' birthday party starts in an hour so Will and Emma can get it set up.

*After an hour*

Everyone shows up: Rachel and Finn, Santana and Brittany, Sam and Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, Tina and Mike, Quinn and Puck, Artie, Will's parents, and Emma's parents. Throughout the whole party the glee kids were playing with Skye and Sammi while Emma was showing everybody the video of her girls walking earlier that day. It was time for cake and both girls had their own individual cake. After they sang the girls got their cake everywhere everybody laughed while Emma cleaned the mess up. After the cake it was present time Skye and Sammi opened presents from the glee kids first they got a new direction CD (of course), Skye got a purple blanket, Sammi got a pink blanket, and a stuffed animal unicorn for both of them, Skye gets pink, Sammi gets purple. Will's parents gives them dresses that matched only different colors and Stuffed animal rabbits. Emma's parents got them a necklace that had their names on them and birthstone, which was the same. Now it was Will and Emma's turn they got them both a Disney character stuffed animal because they love Disney so Skye got Simba and Sammi got Marie.

At the end of the night, the glee kids left early, Will's and Emma's parents stayed to have a little time with Skye and Sammi, but finally left. Will and Emma were exhausted, and so were the girls, so they put the girls to bed watching them sleep for a little bit then they finally went to bed.

"Goodnight, Em, Love you!"

"Love you too, Will!"

Emma was cuddled into Will's arms all night long. What a happy ending to a big day!


	11. Chapter 11

Will and Emma were sitting in the living watching Skye and Sammi play when they heard them trying to speak. They are 1 now so they should really be talking soon when at that moment Skye walks to Will stumbling a little and says, "Dada" Will's and Emma's hearts melted hearing their oldest finally speak they were so proud of little Skye. Sammi just ignored all the commotion and played with her toys. Sammi picked up her duck and said, "Mama, duckie!" They were surprised by Sammi saying two words they always thought she was the shy one. They rejoiced for her, also, like they did for Skye. Their girls were growing up.

After a while they put the girls in bed for a nap so Will and Emma could talk. Will wanted another baby, but he didn't know how to tell Emma so, he just told her.

"Hey Em, I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright, what is it? Cause I also have to tell you something."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted another baby."

"That's funny! I was just about to mention a baby, but sure, of course I want another one!"

"Good, cause I want one too."

"Well, I hope you do because I am p-p-pregnant."

"Really, Em?!"

"Really!"

They celebrated and were excited for their 3rd child to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

Will and Emma have everything they ever wanted two healthy daughters, a job they love, and a baby on the way. They are super excited to tell everyone the good news!

Emma runs to the bathroom because she feels the morning sickness coming. She runs to the toliet to puke afterwards, she places a hand on her flat stomach and starts talking to the baby "Baby, don't kill me with this morning sickness. As you might know I still have OCD about some things. Please agree with me and let me not puke anymore."

Emma crawls back into bed for another hour before getting ready for work. Will is sound asleep right next to her, but when she wakes up she sees two red headed girls on the bed between her and Will. Emma gets up and holds the girls before getting ready for work. Emma wakes Will up to get ready for work while she got the girls ready. After getting the girls ready Emma got ready and Will was ready by that time. They were off to school.

The girls were with Emma all day because Will's classes were taking test. Every time Skye and Sammi saw Will they would yell,"Daddy!" and run to him. Emma loved the sight of that it made her heart melt.

"Hey, Em! How are you feeling?"

"I could be better, but could be worse. And you?"

"Good. I have to go, but tonight you better be ready for the announcement."

"Always!", Emma said and Will kissed her.

Lunch came around and Emma waited for Will and Shannon. Shannon showed up first she scooped up Skye as she ran over to her. Shannon didn't know she was pregnant yet, but she wanted to wait until Will came. Will finally walked in and you could hear the girls yelling "Daddy" across that whole school, but everyone in the teacher lounge didn't mind they thought it was adorable.

After Will sat, Shannon, Will, and Emma started talking,

"So, are you guys thinking about having another kid? I mean, the two you have already made are angels." Shannon implied

"Thank you so much, Shannon, and yes, we are thinking about it." stated Emma

"Yeah, this new baby better be an angel just like Skye and Sammi." Will exclaimed.

"Wait, did he say this new baby?! As in like you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am pregnant!"

"Oh my goodness, Punkin! This is great! Congratulations to the both of you!"

"Thank you!"

Shannon finally knew, now just the glee club and both families were left. Shannon was excited to see another Schuester come along to join the party at McKinley. Emma and Will scooped up the girls, they were carrying them on their hips, Emma carrying Skye and Will carrying Sammi, they walked into the choir room to see all the glee kids.

When the glee kids saw us they cheered and were in Awe to see Skye and Sammi.

"Alright guys, we have an announcement to make." Will said.

"What is it ?" the glee kids asked.

"What do you guys think of a new member of the new directions? A new member to this family?"

The Glee kids were lost, they didn't understand what he was getting at so Easy decided to just say it.

"Guys, I am Pregnant again!"

Congratulations fill the room and hugs come flooding in. They were a huge happy family. The glee kids loved Skye and Sammi so, she was sure they would love this new baby just as much. Emma wasn't worried and neither was Will.

After telling the glee kids, word traveled fast. Everyone stopped by Emma's office to say congratulations, then Sue walked in. She knew something was about to go down.

"Hello, Elma. I have heard you're pregnant."

"Sue, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to chat with you. Well, also I wanted to know why you want another baby when you already have two kids."

"Honestly, Sue that's none of your business. I love Will and all my children to my born, unborn, and maybe even future kids. I have a perfect life, Sue and you're just jealous because you don't even have one."

"Woah, Elma. Who knew you had it in you?" Sue crosses the room to Skye and Sammi.

"Sue, don't you dare lay a finger on them! They are my daughters and if you touch them oh, you will pay. So come at me, Sue!"

Sue storms out and shoves kids across the hallway into lockers and slams lockers shut. Emma walks over to Skye and Sammi and holds them in her embrace and told them

"I will never let that mean woman touch you. She is a monster!"

After school Will asked about Sue and Emma told him everything.

"Em, did you really do that? That was amazing! That was one of the first times you defended yourself and the girls. See, you're an amazing mom!"

They kiss passionately and go home.

When they get home they start making dinner for their parents to come over to tell them the news about the baby. They finally came and sat down. Skye and Sammi were in the living room playing with their toys when Will told them they had an announcement. Emma stood next to Will and Will placed a hand on her stomach then said, "Emma's pregnant."

They all celebrated, congratulated, and played with the girls.

Everyone went home and they put the girls to be. Skye and Sammi were the most perfect angels and had a long day. Will looked at Emma and said it was time for bed for them too. "Em, today you became someone I always knew you would become, a devoted, protective mother and I love it!"

They kissed and fell asleep cuddle up to each other.


	13. Chapter 13

6 months have passed and Emma was still going to work taking care of the girls, and everything. Will didn't know how she exactly did it, but he wasn't going to ask her. Lunch finally came along and Emma, Skye, and Sammi were waiting for Will and Shannon. Will showed up first and the girls with their daily routine running and yelling "Daddy". Shannon walked in and the girls ran to her, Emma wasn't feeling well so she was getting aggravated at the girls for attacking everyone.

Everyone noticed something was wrong with Emma so Will asks, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Will, I just don't feel good. OK?"

"Why don't you go home? I will watch the girls for the rest of the day."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go get some sleep."

Emma goes home to relax before Will brings the girls home. She decided to watch a movie and she fell asleep on the couch. She had a 3 hour nap and was still sleeping when Will and the girls got there. As soon as the door opened Will saw Emma sleeping so he tells them

"Be quiet so you don't wake up mommy. Mommy is tired."

"Okay, daddy." they both replied.

They went upstairs to play and Will walked over to where Emma was, he picked her up and carried her to their room. After sitting her down on the bed she was still sleeping. It was quite late so Will went to go get the girls ready for bed. He tucked them in, read them a story, and kissed them goodnight.

When Will returned and sat on the bed Emma woke up a little bit and mumbled "Will."

He kissed her and told her to go back to sleep. She did as he said, but she woke up and said,

"Do you mind to cuddle with me, Will?"

"Not at all, sweetheart! I love you and that baby growing inside you."

She giggled, "We love you too!"

The next morning they get up and go to work and all is well.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma is 9 months pregnant and she is overwhelmed. She has all these chores to do along with taking care of the girls. Will had already told the girls to not give Emma any trouble considering she is about to give birth so, they weren't too much trouble.

One afternoon Will came home to find Emma and the girls sleeping in his bed, but what startled him was Emma moaning in her sleep. She woke up with a sharp pain and she looked down at water all over her. She looked up at Will and said, "Oh my, Will my water just broke!" Will rushed Emma to the car then went back inside for the girls.

Along the way to the hospital Will called his parents and Emma's parents so they could take care of the girls. When Will and Emma got there their parents were already there ready to watch the girls. Will went with Emma to the delivery room and talked to her.

"You're doing well, Em. I love you so much!"

"I love you, too!"

After a few long hours a baby boy was born his name was Daniel Finn Schuester. Emma was so happy and so was Will.


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel Finn or as they like to call him, Danny, was just born 3 days ago. His parents are Will and Emma and his sisters are Skye and Sammi. He knew that they would treat him right just by the way they looked at him.

Will arrives home with Emma and Danny when their door opens to two little girls running outside and their grandparents standing in the doorway watching this little family be reunited.

"Mommy! I've missed you!" Sammi said.

"I've missed you too, Sweetheart." Emma replies back.

"I want to see Danny!" The girls were super excited.

"Wait, until we get in the house ok?" Emma loved how the girls reacted to their baby brother.

The grandparents finally walked out to see the baby and compliment how cute he was.

"It's amazing how he looks like both of you, not one or the other." Will's mom implied.

"That's what I thought too, I didn't want to sound crazy though" Emma's mom implied.

After having a little conversation they all go back into the house. The girls were excited to be going in the house so they could see Danny. Will lays a blanket on the floor then Emma lays Danny on it and the girls and Emma were all sitting next to him.

"He's cute, Mommy!" Skye said.

"Yes, he is, isn't he sweetheart?" Emma replied back.

All their relationships with each other were perfect. After their little reunion Will and Emma's parents decided to stay for a few more days to help them out. They were so blessed to have a great family.


	16. Chapter 16

After the grandparents went home after a few days the Schuester's were back to their routine. Will got off work for a few weeks to help Emma with Daniel Finn and the girls because they are such a handful. Daniel is always crying in the middle of the night and Emma always beats Will to him. Emma was so devoted to her kids she never got a break.

Will and Emma barely got alone time. Skye and Sammi are three and with Daniel being a newborn there is always something to do. Emma even cooks all meals however, I don't know how she dies it with Skye and Sammi always asking to help her because that just slows things down, but she did it, it wasn't slow either. She was a mom of course she could do all this stuff at the speed of light.

During dinner Will, Emma, Skye, and Sammi were eating and Daniel Finn was taking a nap. Right in the middle he started crying Will kept telling Emma he would get him, but Emma wanted to comfort her baby she loved her children and would do anything for them. She walks up the stairs to Danny's (Daniel Finn's) room and walk over to his crib and leaned over it to look down at him. Her red hair hanging down with a smile on her face looking at one of the joys of Will and Emma's life.

"What's the matter, baby boy? Huh, do you want to be fed? I am sure you do."

She picks him up and cradles him in her arms then walks down the stairs and back to the kitchen. She gets him a bottle and sits down where she was eating and feeds him.

"Em, sweetheart, you should have just finished your food and then fed him."

"Will, this is our child. Our child always comes before me."

Will loved when she said that so he leaned over and kissed her. Skye and Sammi were giggling at their parents who never kissed at the table. Their family was perfect and they would never change anything about it nor were they ever going to even think about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma was still on maternity leave so she stayed home with all the kids. Will came home from work that day and he saw Emma's car outside. He unlocked the door and walked into the house calling Emma's name. Will checked Skye and Sammi's room and Daniel Finn's room and there was absolutely no sign of anybody.

He walked all the way to the end of the hall where his and Emma's bedroom was, but what he saw was the sweetest thing. Skye and Sammi were sleeping on one side of Emma and Daniel Finn was cradle into Emma's arm. Will decided pick Danny up and place him in his bassinet to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Will then decided to get on the side he sleeps on with Skye and Sammi in the middle of Emma and him.

After a while Emma woke up and noticed Daniel Finn wasn't in her arms however, she looked over and saw Will in the bed.

"Will?"

"Yes, Em?"

"Where's Danny?"

"I put him in his bassinet."

She then stopped freaking out and went back to sleep for the rest of the night.


	18. Chapter 18

There is no alarm clock needed when you have three kids, well maybe even just 1 which is a baby. Danny started crying at 5am and the way Emma is she wakes up as soon as there is a cry. Emma wakes up, sits up, stretches, and walks to Danny's room. Danny was still crying, but Emma said,

"What's wrong, Danny?"

Her voice was sweet and sleepy like which was very easy to recognize. When he recognized her voice he immediately stopped crying because he knew that she would take care of him. Emma walks to his crib, bends down and scoops him up in her arms. She then starts walking to the rocking chair and sits down to rock him when then two little red heads popped their heads into the door to see their mother taking care of their younger brother.

Emma whispers, "Hey, Skye and Sammi. What are you doing up?"

Skye was the only one to speak up, she was the outgoing one while Sammi was the quiet one like her.

"Mommy, we just wanted to join you. We were woke up by Danny and we couldn't go back to sleep."

"Alright, come here, girls. Sit on the floor next to the rocking chair."

They did as she said and Emma rocked Danny to sleep after a few minutes she was getting up when she realized that Skye and Sammi also fell asleep. It was now 6am on a Saturday morning and she needed to go back to sleep so she got up and put Danny in his crib, picked up Skye, out her in her bed, then went to pick up Sammi and put her in her bed. Finally, she could get back to sleep.

She was woke up by Will at 11am with a good morning kiss that she always loved to get, but she was so exhausted. She kissed him back and said good morning back and told him,

"I need to sleep more, Will. Can you take care of all three of them? I was up at 5am taking care of them and I need sleep."

"Okay, yeah I can do that."

"Thank you"

And then they kiss. This was a sign of a good morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Will was off to work and Emma was at home taking care of all of their three little ones. Skye and Sammi were running around the house playing while Emma took care of Danny. Emma walks into Danny's room and he must have saw the door open because he squealed of happiness knowing that someone was coming for him. Emma bends over the crib to pick him up and talking to him

"Hi, blue eyes! How is my baby boy?" She asked smiling at this wonderful creation Will and her made. She puts him in her cradled arms and giggles at her. She loved being a mother to her three little ones then there was the doorbell. Emma, who was still holding Danny, walked to the front door to find her parents and her sister at the front door. Emma smiles and opens the door.

"Hey, mom and dad and Grace?"

Emma hugs Grace and they all walk in.

"Sorry we didn't call Emma, we just wanted to surprise you, Will, and the three little ones." Emma's mom said while tickling Danny in Emma's arms. Skye and Sammi heard their voices and ran to them like they haven't seen them in years. Grace was still standing there awkward because she never met her nieces, nephew, or her brother in law. Grace didn't even know Emma had kids, ever since that diary farm incident that caused her to develop OCD who knew that it would end.

Emma could see Grace's face and she walked over to her after handing Danny off to her mom and put a arm around Grace.

"Grace, don't worry, I will introduce them to you."

Grace smiled and replied with an

"Okay."

Emma guided Grace to the living room where Emma's daughters' have already returned to their favorite TV show. Emma calls for them.

"Hey girls, come here."

They run to their mom and start fighting saying one made it first, Emma then takes care of that and said they both tied. Emma crotches down and they hug her.

"Okay, girls this is your aunt Grace. She is mommy's sister."

Grace then realized that they were twins and they looked exactly how Emma did when she was younger. Emma then continues introducing them.

"This is Skye, she is the oldest." She manages to whisper so they won't start fighting "And this is Sammi." Both girls hug their aunt Grace and then a tear runs down her face feeling the love from her nieces. Skye and Sammi run back to their TV show and Emma and Grace walked back to their parents.

"And this here is Daniel Finn aka Danny. He was just born a couple of months ago."

"Hi, Danny I am your aunt Grace."

Danny squeals and Emma laughs. Then Emma and Grace start talking to each other.

"Grace, where have you been?"

"Just trying to figure out life, but I missed almost everything while I was gone. I missed your wedding and the birth of my nieces and nephew."

"It's okay, you're here now, and that's all that matters."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it!"

"I was pretty shocked when you opened the door and I saw Danny in your arms. I never imagined you ever having kids because of your OCD, so is your OCD gone?"

"Not all the way, but I am a whole lot better."

"I can see that. Also, who is the lucky guy?" She winks.

"His name is Will Schuester."

"Omg, isn't he a glee club director for the New Directions?"

"You have heard of him."

"I saw his glee club perform last year in New York."

"I went on that trip with him. I have Skye and Sammi with me also. I can't believe we could have seen each other sooner!"

They kept talking about everything and finally Will came home and Emma rushed to the door leaped in his arms and kissed him. After he placed her back on the floor Skye and Sammi ran in and hugged Will screaming "Daddy."

Emma whispered in Will's ear "my parents and sister are here."

Will finally met her sister and they all had dinner together. They all stayed for two days and went back to Virginia. Emma only wished she could see them more often.


	20. Chapter 20

Will and Emma never really wanted to get a babysitter for their children, they wanted to raise them on their own, but with work and everything they had to get one. It was the best for Will and Emma along with their children. They didn't want any babysitter, they needed one they knew, someone they could trust, but the only people they trusted were their parents. Will and Emma decided on Will's parents to watch them.

The day Emma went back to work with Will, they drove to Will's parents' house and dropped their kids off. Let's just say it didn't turn out very well. Emma was taking it hard, she started crying and everything. She said through tears,

"Will, this feels so wrong. It feels like were abandoning them."

"Em, calm down. They will be okay and they understand we have to go to work."

"They better be okay or else I will hurt someone."

"Em, relax. They will be fine."

Emma was worrying all day about her kids. What they were doing, if they are okay, or if they are having fun. She couldn't wait until school was over. She was a mom of course she was worrying about all this stuff and anticipating for the end of the school day.

After school Will had glee practice so Emma took the car to get the kids. When she got there and knocked on his parents' door Will's mom opened the door then Skye saw Emma

"Mommy!" Screamed Skye who was running towards her. Emma crouched down and held out her arms for Skye to run into and hug her.

"Mommy, I missed you."

Emma started crying and then Sammi saw her and did the same thing as Skye. Skye was hugged into one of Emma's arms and Sammi was hugged into the other. Emma stands back up to see that Will's mother was now holding Daniel Finn. Will's mom handed Daniel Finn to Emma, who is still crying.

"Thank you so much for watching them. I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Not at all, Emma. They were angels. How did you raise them like that?"

"I don't know I just did." Emma laughed.

After Emma got the kids she put them in the car and drove back to the school for glee rehearsal. Skye and Sammi ran ahead to the choir room while Emma was walking slowly with Daniel Finn. Skye and Sammi finally approached the room then ran in screaming "Daddy!" He turned around and smiled at his little girls. They both ran into his arms and he lifted them up. The glee kids went wild seeing the girls.

When Emma walked in Will walked over to her kissed her and kissed his little boy's forehead. The glee kids were taking turns holding Skye and Sammi in their laps while Emma was sitting in another chair taking care of Daniel Finn. Glee practice was always a family fun time almost every day. At the end of practice they went home and took care of everything.

"Maybe a babysitter wasn't that bad of an idea." Emma thought


End file.
